Relaxing
by Haruka Kuze
Summary: Fanfiction Challenge. Imagine your character relaxing. Minato is having a day off, relaxing time is in order. While doing so, she has a little flashback. Fem!Minato.


**Relaxing**

**:: A Megami Tensei Fanfiction ::**

**Summary :**

Minato spents the day relaxing and she remembers her past. NaoFem!Minato, S.E.E.S and Minato friendship.

**Disclaimer :**

Persona 3 and Devil Survivor are owned by ATLUS. I own nothing except the story.

.

.

.

**~ Aoyama, Tokyo.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, suara anak-anak sekolah yang berangkat kesekolahnya sambil tertawa riang, suara ibu-ibu yang bergosip sambil membeli sayuran di toko, dan suara sapu penggorengan yang tengah dipakai untuk membuat sarapan.

Yak, suara terakhir ini berasal dari kediaman Minegishi. Sang istri yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan dapur dan suara bayi kecil yang tengah bermain dengan ayahnya membuat suasana pagi rumah itu terasa hangat. Minato Minegishi membalikkan pancake sambil tangan satunya membuat kopi dengan coffee maker untuk suami tercinta.

Minato adalah wanita yang multi talenta. Semua orang tahu itu.

Mantan Field Leader S.E.E.S yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran (walau tak ada yang mengetahuinya), orang yang mencegah suaminya membalas dendam kepada Tuhan (walau hanya beberapa yang tahu), dan mantan atlet Kendo nasional yang disegani banyak orang.

Belum lagi kemampuannya sebagai seorang Ace di semua bidang. Minato adalah wanita yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Sayangnya, satu kelemahan yang Minato miliki sejak ia kecil...

Ketidak mampuannya untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada dipikirannya, atau yang diinginkannya. Membuatnya tampak dingin dan pendiam dari luar, walau aslinya adalah ia sangat pemalu.

Kecuali dihadapan sahabat-sahabatnya dan suaminya sih.

"Naoya, sarapan siap. Akari, sini makan sama mama."

Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun berambut silver sebahu dan bermata merah itu menoleh, Naoya Minegishi menatap makanan yang tersedia di meja dan menggendong putrinya yang berusia 11 bulan itu dari kegiatannya yang merupakan menumpuk balok-balok mainan.

Akari Minegishi, putri kecil Naoya dan Minato belum genap satu tahun. Lahir tanggal 7 Juli tahun kemarin. Sekarang baru akhir bulan Mei. Yang artinya musim semi akan berakhir dan digantikan oleh musim panas yang sangat panas (menurut Minato). Namanya berasal dari kata 'Aka' yang berarti merah dalam bahasa jepang, mencerminkan warna matanya yang senada dengan darah, dan 'Ri' dari penggalan kata 'Hikari' yang artinya cahaya. Rambutnya berwarna sama dengan ayahnya. Secara fisik, memang fitur-fitur Naoya lebih banyak di Akari. Namun jika diperhatikan, wajah dan warna kulit anak ini persis ibunya.

"Aku akan membawa Akari ke kantor hari ini." Ujar Naoya tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah sarapan. Minato yang menyuapi Akari diam sejenak dan bertanya, "Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Yah, kemarin aku minta tolong Kuze mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya jadi tugasku karena aku sedang repot mengurusi tugas lain. Sebagai gantinya dia ingin aku membawa Akari ke JP's. Hotsuin sudah setuju dan tampaknya ia juga senang ada perubahan suasana di kantor." Jelas Naoya. Minato mengelap bibir mungil putrinya sebelum kembali menyuapinya dengan bubur tim. "... Kau yakin bisa merawat Akari sendirian?"

"Tentu aku bisa, aku seorang ayah. Memang hanya kau yang bisa mengurus anak, hm?" Naoya mencubit pipi Minato yang dibalas dengan gerutuan pelan 'Sakit Naoya hentikan.' Dari Minato.

"Sekalian aku ingin kau santai hari ini. Sejak Akari lahir kau sepertinya kurang istirahat. Biar aku mengurus anak dan kau rileks hari ini." Tangan Naoya yang tadinya berada di pipi Minato beralih ke kepalanya, mengelusnya perlahan. Minato senang dielus seperti itu (Meski ia takkan mengakuinya), dan diam merasakan tangan Naoya membelai dirinya.

"Kau seperti kucing saja, Minato."

Minato menepis tangan Naoya dan membereskan makanan di meja. Beralih ke dapur. Naoya menyeringai licik dan memangku putrinya, yang sudah siap diajak 'jalan-jalan' sama papanya.

"Mamaaa, mamaaaaa.." Akari memanggil-manggil mamanya dan Minato menoleh, memberikan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum kembali mencuci piring.

"Kau sudah membawa semua perlengkapannya?"

"Perlengkapan apa?"

Kan. Dasar suami-suami. Mana mengerti soal mengurus anak.

"... Ayolah, popok, susu, baju ganti, mainannya, segala macam masa kau belum bawa?"

"Be... Lum. Dimana kau menyimpan mereka Minato?" Minato hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil mematikan kran air. Ia menyeret Naoya kekamar dan membuka sebuah laci. Yang berisi perlengkapan bayi Akari.

"Kalau begini terus aku takkan mengizinkan kau membawa Akari kemanapun tanpaku Naoya." Minato mengambil sebuah tas dan memasukkan berbagai macam perlengkapan bayi kedalamnya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak, berat." Protes Naoya.

"Dan membiarkan Akari kekurangan apa yang ia butuhkan? Enak saja." Minato melirik suaminya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum menutup resleting tas. Ia membetulkan jas Naoya sebelum menyerahkan tasnya. Jas hitam khas JP's yang digantung di bahu Naoya menggantikan haori bermotif matrix yang biasa ia pakai.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai Akari kenapa-napa. Telepon aku jika Akari menangis."

"Iya, aku berangkat Minato." Naoya mengangkat dagu Minato dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. "Akari, bilang apa sama mama?"

"Dadaaa mamaaaa!" Akari meraih-raih ibunya. Minato menggendong putrinya sebentar dan menciumi anaknya. "Dadah sayang, jangan nakal sama papa ya."

Begitu Naoya dan Akari memasuki mobil dan menghilang dari pandangan. Minato diam sejenak di pagar.

'Bersantai..? Apa yang biasanya orang lakukan saat bersantai?'

Hari-hari Minato biasa diisi dengan kesibukan ibu rumah tangga biasa. Memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyetrika, belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari...

Jam 12 siang, Minato sudah menyelesaikan semua aktifitas rutinnya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan diam...

"Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya aku tak bersantai seperti ini? Sejak Akari lahir aku sibuk dengan rumah dan anak dan suami." Minato menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Lalu foto-foto di meja.

Foto dirinya dan anggota S.E.E.S menarik perhatiannya. Begitu pula dengan foto saat Akari lahir.

Pernikahannya dengan Naoya tidak diadakan resepsi. Naoya dan dirinya sama-sama yatim piatu dan keduanya meminta orang lain untuk menjadi wali (Mitsuru, dalam kasus Minato, dan Loki dalam kasus Naoya).

Dulu, saat ia SMA, santai hanya ada saat hari Minggu. Hari dimana ia bisa tidur seharian tanpa ada yang mengganggu... Tunggu, suara-suara Junpei yang sedang bermain game mengganggunya sih. Hari-hari lain dibuat untuk persiapan menjelajahi Tartarus dan menendang Shadow kembali ke alamnya. Pertarungan dengan 12 Arcana Shadows, Social Links, Velvet Room, Persona, S.E.E.S, Strega, Kirijo Group...

Kehidupannya saat SMA berputar diantara hal-hal itu. Sejujurnya Minato merindukan saat-saat ia memimpin teman-temannya di Tartarus.

Memberikan komando kepada Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru, dan Shinjiro. Mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Shadows yang mengancam nyawa teman-temannya, menemani Kenji dan Junpei makan ramen Hagakure, membantu Kazushi dalam masa rehabilitasinya, membantu Fuuka memasak, menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah bersama Bunkichi-san dan Mitsuko-san atau bermain dengan Maiko. Berlatih dengan Mamoru Hayase, membantu Keisuke nementukan apa ia akan menjadi dokter atau pemain musik, chatting bersama Maya, membantu Bebe membuat Kimono, membantu Yukari memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ibunya, menemani Aigis mencari apa arti kehidupan, menghabiskan malam hari bersama Tanaka-san dan Mutatsu-san, melatih anak-anak SD dengan Yuko, mengatasi ketakutan Chihiro akan laki-laki, melewati Dark Hour bersama Pharos, makan dengan Nozomi, menemani Akinari di minggu siang yang tenang, menangkap anak yang merokok di kamar mandi dengan Hidetoshi..

Minato tersenyum mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya yang bisa dibilang, tak ada duanya di dunia ini.

Berapa banyak anak SMA yang bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk memberantas sebuah makhluk yang tak jelas asalnya darimana?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana kabar teman-temannya sekarang? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat pernikahan Mitsuru dan Akihiko-senpai. Junpei dan Fuuka yang sekarang bersama, Yukari dan Aigis yang menjalin hubungan baik, Ken yang berjuang di kuliahnya, Koromaru diurus oleh keluarga Junpei.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berkumpul di puncak Tartarus dan mengalahkan Ryoji—bukan, Nyx Avatar.

Oh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Orang itu. Ryoji Mochizuki.

Mantan pacar pertama Minato.

Yang ternyata adalah 'Death' yang selama ini tinggal didalam dirinya, karena disegel oleh Aigis.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ia sekarang 23 tahun dan telah menikah.

...

Begitu ia sadari, ia tengah tiduran di sofa sambil mengingat masa lalu. Inikah yang dinamakan 'relaksasi'?

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam dua siang.

Ia bertemu Naoya jam-jam segini, disuatu musim dingin saat usianya 18 tahun. Tengah menjalani masa-masa kuliah dengan Naoya sebagai seniornya dikampus.

Awalnya karena seorang bernama Hibiki Kuze (temannya saat kuliah) mengenalkannya pada Naoya. Alasan Hibiki saat itu karena "Minato dan kakek sama-sama jomblo jadi harus kenalan!"

Minato tak bisa melupakan ekspresi kesal Naoya saat dipanggil kakek waktu itu. Sangat priceless.

Saat kuliah ia juga bertemu beberapa teman baru. Hibiki Kuze, Daichi Shijima dan Io Nitta.

Hibiki satu kelas dengannya. Mahasiswa jurusan psikologi. Anaknya tak terlalu pintar tapi mudah diajak bekerja sama, ia juga pintar bicara. Daichi adalah sahabat Hibiki dari kecil dan ia masuk jurusan teknik mesin. Ia sedikit penakut, tapi sangat loyal terhadap temannya. Io, salah satu sahabat Hibiki yang tengah didekati si pemuda. Pemalu, dan sulit mengungkapkan opininya terhadap suatu masalah. Mirip dengan kasusnya, namun ia lebih ramah.

Kesan pertamanya terhadap Naoya adalah... "Orang ini tampaknya manipulatif, licik, jenius, tapi mesum."

Dan itu semua benar.

Namun pendapatnya berubah ketika ia tahu siapa Naoya sebenarnya. Reinkarnasi dari Cain, anak pertama Adam dan Eve.

Pembunuh adiknya sendiri, Abel yang ingin membalas dendam pada Tuhan. Untungnya niatan Naoya berhasil dicegah oleh dirinya dengan beberapa tamparan, teriakan dan sedikit pengakuan perasaan.

"Hah, kenapa aku ini. Diam-diam flashback masa lalu dengan Naoya..." Minato menyisir rambut biru sepunggungnya dengan jari. Sudah lama ia memotong poni emo yang menjadi trademark-nya itu saat ia menikah. Menjadi poni yang rapi diatas alis.

Namun ia tak menyesal.

Naoya yang mengajarinya cara membuka hati, mengajarinya cara mencintai orang lain selain Ryoji.

Ia banyak berubah sejak bertemu Naoya, menurut Junpei, beberapa sifat Naoya mulai tertular padanya.

Oh, jangan lupa tentang malam itu. Malam dimana ia dibuat meneriakkan nama Naoya dibawah bulan, meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah milik Naoya seorang.

Kenapa dibawah bulan?

"Agar mantan pacar tercintamu itu bisa melihat kalau kekasihnya diambil orang."

Naoya bodoh.

"Ingat, kau hanya milikku seorang Minato. Tak ada orang lain yang boleh memiliki dirimu selain aku."

"Karena itu, menikahlah denganku."

Malam dimana Naoya melamarnya. Saat itu usianya 21 tahun. Naoya 23 tahun.

Mereka menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan.

Tahun lalu, Tokyo Lockdown terjadi. Ia dan Akari, yang saat itu baru berusia beberapa minggu ditinggal sendirian dirumah tanpa ditemani Naoya. Ia ingat betapa marahnya dia ketika Naoya akhirnya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Pertarungan dengan Demons, katanya.

Selain itu, ia juga membawa beberapa orang lainnya. Reinkarnasi dari Abel, adik sepupu Naoya.

Kazuya Minegishi. Yang tidak tahu bahwa Naoya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Sudah merahasiakan pernikahan dari keluarganya sendiri, pergi dan tidak pulang-pulang...

Nyaris saja Minato menampar keras-keras pipi Naoya kalau tidak anaknya menangis karena lapar.

Well, setidaknya itu sudah berakhir dan dunia sudah kembali normal...

Jam 4 sore.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Minato tersenyum dan menaruh kembali foto-foto itu ditempatnya.

Setelah ia selesai mandi dan tengah menyiapkan makan malam, Naoya dan Akari pulang. Dengan Hibiki dan Io disampingnya.

Hibiki bercerita tentang kehamilan Io, dan Naoya yang tadi membuat Akari menangis.

Hari ini berjalan dengan damai.

Ketika Hibiki dan Io pulang, dan Akari sudah tidur dengan tenang di antara mereka...

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Minato?"

Dengan senyum, Minato menjawab.

"Hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu."

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Author's Notes :**

Hola minna-san! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Ada yang kangen? Fufufu /gaada /dilindes.

Baru lusa kemarin saya publish fic sekarang publish lagi. Inilah kekuatan liburan UASnya kakak kelas!

Ah, minggu depan saya UTS jadi mohon doanya uwu.

Saya ikut Author's Challenge disebuah website dan temanya Relaxing. Ya mumpung dapet ide ya langsung dibuat deh :3

Bagus? #ENGGAAAAAK /plak

Read and Review please.

Velvet Roses.


End file.
